


Episode 4: Kuroo Looks Forwards too His Day

by SophisticatedSnowman



Series: Adventures of the Snake Pit Bar & Grill [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Costume Party, Costumes, Lederhosen, Love, M/M, New Years, Rare Pairings, Youtube Tutorials
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 13:24:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9125563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophisticatedSnowman/pseuds/SophisticatedSnowman
Summary: Kuroo wakes up quite late on December 31th and is happy about that. He is all set after all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This series will consist of several short episodes (this hopefully being the shortest...) from different points of view each time. The episodes will probably not make sense if read separately. Hopefully you will get to enjoy some rare pair feelings, but it's mostly meant as a fun read. I hope you enjoy. Beta-read by the glorious iwakaashi.
> 
> I do not own Haikyuu!! or any of the characters mentioned.

Kuroo wakes up quite late on this last December day of 2026. Good thing since he and his partner will be working all night at the Snake Pit. He smiles to himself as he thinks of their costumes for their traditional New Years costume party. The tradition started their second year of college. During their time at college, no one ever really had the time to properly celebrate Halloween because of all the exams and shit, so as they all grew to know and love each other they found a new way to exhibit their childish need to dress up and make fun of each other. Of course now that studies are far gone and life is normal again, for most of them at least, this tradition has stuck and no one really seem to want it to end. Some take it a bit more seriously than others though, planning their costumes for months.

It took Tetsurou weeks of negotiations to convince his beautiful lover to let him braid his long, rich, luscious hair. He spent hours watching YouTube tutorials and is now confident he'll be able to make the perfect braids. Several more hours went into convincing the beautiful Asahi that he would look simply gorgeous in a German maid outfit. Tetsurou himself will be wearing classic German lederhosen. They. Will. Be. The. Perfect. Bartenders. Tonight! After all, there's not one more iconic bartender cliché than the classic “Oktoberfest” outfits!

Tetsurou rolls over in bed, hugging his favorite man close to his chest, giving Asahi a relaxing start to a day that, without a doubt, will be long and stressful.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it and have a nice day. Lots of love.


End file.
